Warm Feeling
by YuugiriTheRadicalDreamer
Summary: Un corazón latiendo en el pecho no es el único requisito para estar viva.


**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic publicado. Persona 3 fue un juego que me marcó, me dejó una preciosa moraleja con su amargo final y es sin duda uno de los mejores JRPG que he tenido el gusto de jugar, por ende consideré acertado que este fuera mi primer fic, además de una ship que me parece realmente hermosa.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, son propiedad única y exclusiva de ATLUS, yo sólo los uso para divertirme :3.**

* * *

Aigis tomó el picaporte de aquellas enormes puertas con su mano metálica, apoyó su cuerpo y levemente la empujó para permitirse entrar al dormitorio. Levantó la mirada con cierto deje de anhelo, escrudiñando con su mirada esperanzada la sala, en búsqueda de cierta persona. Parte de la noche ya había transcurrido, al menos la suficiente como para que todos se encontrasen ya reunidos en el edificio. Todos menos la adolescente que buscaba. De nuevo bajó la vista, frunció el ceño, alzó su rostro y echó un nuevo vistazo a la estancia, esta vez más atenta. Confirmado, no estaba ahí.

La robot suspiró decepcionada. Decidió recorrer el establecimiento con el objetivo de encontrarla. Elevó su vista hacia el reloj que yacía colgado en la pared frente a ella. 20:25 p.m, se marcaban en números digitales. Recorrió el camino hasta la cocina, a sabiendas de que a Minako le gustaba consumir dos ponqués de vainilla con un vaso de leche, los viernes, a esa misma hora. Observó atenta la habitación, con la esperanza de verla empinada mientras estiraba su brazo lo más que pudiese, apoyando su otra mano en el mesón de mármol negro, tratando vehemente de alcanzar el estante más alto de la alacena en la pared, ahí, donde se encontraba la bolsa llena de pastelitos –puesta allí por cortesía de Akihiko, en un vano intento por evitar que su líder consumiese comida chatarra por la noche –, entonces la tomaría de su cintura y la levantaría lo suficientemente alto como para que las delicadas manos de su compañera seleccionaran dos esponjosos dulces, luego la bajaría hasta que sus pies tocaran el suelo. La castaña, de espaldas, se daría la vuelta, posaría su mirar sobre sus azulados ojos, mientras su boca se ensanchaba en una enorme sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos y, en ese instante, sus ocelos se cerrarían en un gesto de completa alegría. Le preguntaría si deseaba acompañarla a tomar su merienda nocturna, a lo que Aigis, sonriente, simplemente realizaría un asentimiento con su cabeza, señal de que aceptaba gustosa. Se sentarían en el pequeño comedor de la cocina, a la par que Minako colocaba sus alimentos sobre la mesa y daba el primer bocado, después la androide la observaría comer mientras la líder le contaba trivialidades sobre su día mientras masticaba el pastel, la rubia pronto tomaría confianza y el refrigerio daría pie a una amena charla entre ellas… Solamente ellas dos.

Pero ese no era el caso de aquella noche. La estancia estaba únicamente ocupada por las polillas que revoloteaban alrededor de la lámpara que colgaba sobre el comedor, en búsqueda de ubicarse en un espacio al que no pertenecían. Aigis bajó la mirada mientras se comenzaba a preocupar por el paradero de aquella mujer.

Dio una vuelta por otros dos pisos del edificio, buscando encontrarla sentada en alguna de las mesas que adornaban los pasillos de los cuartos donde ellos dormían. Tan sólo encontró a Junpei sentado jugando un videojuego. Tuvo la intención de preguntarle si había visto a Minako, pero los ojos del joven se denotaban tan concentrados que ella se decidió por no interrumpir su trance.

Siguió subiendo escaleras hasta el cuarto piso. Se posicionó frente a las puertas de la habitación donde yacía la gran computadora, puso una oreja sobre el portón y se dispuso a escuchar si había alguien adentro. En efecto, logró identificar la voz perteneciente a Fuuka, por lo tanto abrió la puerta para encontrar a la pequeña mujer jugueteando con la enorme máquina. Se acercó tras ella y pudo apreciar lo que se mostraba en la pantalla: un vídeo en donde aparecía la peliazul en un traje de baño, sonrojada, mientras un objeto hacía ruido. Aigis se acercó aún más confundida a la fémina. Observando por encima de su hombro, pudo deducir que ella trataba de borrar aquel registro de sí misma de la memoria del ordenador, también que estaba tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta que ya no estaba sola. La robot se separó de ella y carraspeó la garganta con la intención de llamar su atención, Fuuka dio un pequeño brinco a la vez que soltaba un agudo grito de sorpresa, asustada. Giró el asiento mientras disimuladamente apagaba la computadora, luego miró a la androide con los ojos muy abiertos, dejó salir una risita nerviosa y le preguntó a la rubia si había visto algo –lo cual era evidentemente obvio–, sin embargo la ojiazul prefirió hacerse la desentendida e ir directamente a lo que había venido. Le preguntó a la adolescente si había visto a Minako, a lo cual ella le respondió negativamente, aclarando que al parecer no había llegado a la residencia aún. La portadora de Athena suspiró y se dispuso a salir. Cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar los portones de aquella habitación, asomó la cabeza por entre estas, para mirar a Fuuka y prometerle que guardaría su secreto.

Aigis descartó la posibilidad de que su objetivo se encontrase en la terraza debido a que siempre estaba cerrada y la única que poseía las llaves para abrirla era Mitsuru.

Exhaló un nuevo suspiro, ahora sí, preocupada. No había rastro de Minako por ninguna parte. Empezó a cavilar sobre la posibilidad de que ella se encontrase en Paulownia Mall, pasando tiempo con algunos amigos de la escuela… Sí, así debía ser. Su compañera no tendría por qué estar desperdiciando un viernes en la noche con un ser como ella, uno que realmente no estaba vivo, una existencia artificial. Ella debía compartir un café en Chagall Café con gente de carne y hueso… Una bebida que la castaña nunca podría degustar con la robot… Ella ni siquiera podría poner un alimento en su boca. Debía divertirse con personas de verdad, aun así, Aigis no pudo evadir la sensación de tristeza que le dejaron aquellos pensamientos.

Echó un último vistazo a las puertas que resguardaban la computadora y se preguntó cuál era la diferencia entre ambos objetos. Un chip, un simple chip que ella ocultaba bajo el moño rojo en su clavícula era lo único que los diferenciaba. Un mecanismo extra que a ella le permitía procesar algo parecido a las emociones de los vivos. Se preguntó que si a la máquina en aquel cuarto le agregaban el mismo chip, sentiría igual que ella, haciéndolos iguales. Si a ella misma le retiraban aquel procesador, la rubia actuaría por órdenes y no por emociones, igual que el ordenador. Incluso llegó a reflexionar sobre que carecer del procesador de sentimientos sería lo mejor, así ella no estaría preocupada por Minako, así ella no estaría enamorada de Minako, así ella no estaría sumergida en pensamientos como esos. Cargar con aquel chip, lo más cercano que poseía a un corazón, no era una tarea fácil.

Aigis trazó un nuevo trayecto hacia la habitación donde residía la castaña, el único lugar que le faltaba por revisar. Perdida en sus pensamientos durante el trayecto, no se percató de la presencia de un pequeño y peludo individuo que venía siguiéndola a su lado hasta que el lanzó un ladrido, captando la atención de la rubia. Ella, en medio del pasillo que la conducía a la alcoba de la líder, se dio la vuelta y bajó la mirada, encontrándose al canino que la observaba con sus profundos ojos rojos. La rubia se agachó y acarició tras las orejas de Koromaru, saludándolo en el proceso. El perro correspondió el saludo para después preguntarle a la androide que si podía llevarlo a dar un paseo, pues todos parecían estar demasiado ocupados como para prestarle atención, además que a duras penas esa noche se habían acordado de darle de comer. Aigis procesó lo que su perruno amigo acababa de pedirle, le sonrió y aceptó llevarlo al parque a liberar su energía. El albino ladró y movió su cola de un lado a otro, una clara muestra de felicidad y satisfacción.

Cuando se encontraban en el living apunto de salir del dormitorio, una voz se pronunció:

— ¿A dónde creen que van sin mí?—Preguntó una chica castaña con una sonrisa, vestida con ropas invernales, mirando a Aigis desde las escaleras.

La rubia dio un pequeño respingo y raudamente volteó su cuerpo, observando cómo la adolescente de ojos carmesí se acercaba con un paso calmado. Cuando la persona que tanto anhelaba ver se encontró frente a ella, la ojiazul, cohibida e insegura, tan sólo atinó a decir: — ¿Dónde estabas?

—En mi habitación—Respondió la líder mirándola con una sonrisa. Luego de un pequeño silencio, ella comprendió que debía proseguir con una explicación más clara. —Hoy llegué muy temprano al dormitorio, y como no había nadie, decidí ir a mi alcoba a estudiar… Pero parece que perdí la noción del tiempo. —Concluyó la castaña mientras soltaba una pequeña risa nerviosa y se rascaba la nuca.

—Ah…—Atinó a pronunciar la robot y tras un instante silencioso en el cual Aigis procesó la explicación que su pareja de acababa de dar, propuso quedamente. —Eh… ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

— ¡Claro! —Contestó Minako, animada y risueña, como siempre.

El trayecto hacia el parque continuó en un profundo e incómodo silencio. Aigis demasiado ahogada en sus pensamientos como para hablar y la de ojos carmesí sin tener ni idea de cómo romperlo. Finalmente la castaña llenó sus pulmones de aire y dijo:

— ¿Pasa algo, Aigis?

La rubia por un momento detuvo su andar, abrió sus ojos sorprendida y mientras procesaba la interrogante que su compañera acababa de soltar, logró articular:

— ¿Por qué?

—Estás muy callada…—Respondió Minako tímidamente.

—N-no… No es nada. —Concluyó Aigis, cortando toda conversación.

La androide volviendo a sus pensamientos, se empezó a preguntar por qué Minako afirmaba con tanta vehemencia amarla. ¿Qué tenía ella de especial? ¿Ser un robot? ¿Algún fetiche? No… Su pareja era demasiado bondadosa como para tener unas razones tan egoístas. Su corazón no era capaz de procesar el que una mujer como la que se encontraba a su lado, una que siempre daba lo mejor de sí, que en las peores adversidades, aunque sus heridas quemaran y el dolor casi les impedía dar paso alguno, a punto de ser derrotados, ella siempre les sonreía, les daba ánimos, y esa voz, esa sonrisa, los iluminaba y guiaba en la profunda oscuridad que muchas veces tienen que enfrentar. Entre tantas personas cuyo amor y admiración por la castaña podía llevarlos incluso a poner sus vidas al límite por la necesidad de protegerla, Minako la eligió a ella, la escogió y entregó su completo cariño a ella, un robot.

Desde que comenzó a comprender sus sentimientos por su líder, sintió en cada caricia que la de ojos carmesí le otorgaba la calidez, el cariño, su más inocente amor por ella, todo eso lo sentía en el metal que se suponía debía estar frío, ¿por qué no lo estaba? Ella no era una persona, pero tampoco era completamente mecánica como un robot, ¿qué era? ¿Alguien podía responderle?

Para el momento en el cual Aigis pudo concentrar su mente en la realidad, ya se encontraban ellos tres en el parque. Un manto de nieve cubría el suelo, parte de los juegos y los tejados del santuario, a la par que una leve nevada caía sobre sus cabezas. Koromaru estaba felizmente correteando y escarbando en la nieve, mientras Minako estiraba sus brazos con las palmas abiertas, esperando atrapar algunos copos que se derretían nada más tocaban sus manos. La robot quería decírselo, deseaba cuestionarle a Minako por qué ella la amaba, qué era ella… Pero no podía. No tenía la valentía de hacer tal cosa. Aigis viró su rostro, pero la imagen de la castaña atrapando hielo había desaparecido, a su lado no había nada más que un par de huellas de botas las cuales la nieve se estaba encargando de borrar. Por un momento la ojiazul se sintió vacía, incompleta, como si parte de su corazón hubiera sido enterrado en un manto de hielo blanco, pero, en ese mismo instante, pudo sentir unos delgados brazos envolviendo su torso y una cálida cabeza apoyándose en su espalda. La rubia en ese momento pudo sentir como si recuperase parte de su ser.

Los brazos suavemente la giraron hasta que su mirar se encontró con el de Minako. La castaña, con una tierna sonrisa y ojos cargados de afecto, le dijo:

—Eres el ser más maravilloso que he conocido—Y, sin más, ella se empinó y acercó su rostro al de Aigis, mientras ambas cerraban sus ojos y la robot podía sentir los fríos hálitos que su pareja exhalaba en cada respiración que daba, hasta que finalmente sintió los fríos labios de Minako sobre los suyos propios, unidos en un amoroso e inesperado beso.

En ese mismo instante mientras sus bocas se hicieron una sola, en tan efímero y expresivo contacto, Aigis pudo comprender lo que la castaña le quiso decir: no tenía realmente un motivo para amarla, simplemente se había enamorado de ella a lo largo del tiempo que pasaron juntas desde aquél abrazo que compartieron en el bosque de Yakushima, entregándole todo de sí misma a la rubia. Y Aigis, por su parte, pudo hacer unas dos reflexiones acerca de su ser, la primera abarcaba el hecho de que ella no era ni un robot, ni una persona, pero _es_ un ser maravilloso para la mujer más importante en su vida. La otra le abrió los ojos a la androide de que ella estaba, en efecto, _viva_. Aquél roce de labios la hizo sentir _viva_ , tal vez más viva que aquellos que poseían un corazón palpitando pero anhelaban que el día final de ese mes, fuese también el último amanecer del mundo.

* * *

 **Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
